


lost in your orbit

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Unrequited Love, again kinda, angst (kinda), i'm not really sure what this is, mentions of cheating, populargirl! yongsun, softballplayer! moonbyul, the tags are longer than the actual drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mondays through thursdays, yongsun's the ace student at rb high, loved and envied by all. on fridays, she's just your average delinquent cheating on her boyfriend with their school's best softball player, moonbyul.





	lost in your orbit

Smoking a terrible habit to have. Yongsun knew it, was reminded of it every time she stole another pack of her father's cigarettes, yet it never deterred her from lighting the cancer stick in the end. Once she inhales she is reminded of why - it's therapeutic, though not in the true sense of the word, but just the first puff alone is enough to help her body ease into the grass below her, other thoughts and worries being pushed to the back of her mind for now at the very least. It could just be the hysteria, probably is just the hysteria, but it's the healthiest alternative she's discovered so far.

Apart from weed, which sadly isn't as simple as stealing from her unconscious parent and stretching a single blunt over the course of a week. Not only that but the smell is much more noteworthy and contrary to popular belief (that of the girl she's currently waiting for) she actually doesn't want to get caught. That wasn't the reason her and Moonbyul started this arrangement in the first place. Maybe part of excitement. This was all for fun, anyways.

She doesn't exactly recall when they began meeting at the end of the week for make out sessions, occasionally ending up in the locker rooms to do more. Somewhere in between mid year exams, if she remembers correctly, and when the daily high school life was getting just a bit too bland. A stress reliever, sort of speak, as Yongsun always says. Moonbyul never gave it a name.

Yongsun takes another puff, watching the smoke that leaves her mouth in faux interest. She's seen it far too many times to find it fascinating, but the cigarettes aren't doing a very good job of distracting her from her own thoughts, so any interference is welcomed. The next inhale is a lot deeper.

"What did I tell you about smoking?"

It's an unmistakable voice, one Yongsun's come for than familiar with and feels the corner of her lips turn up solely at the sound of. She lets the smoke out throw her nose this time, the burn only slightly dragging her attention away from the pounding in her chest. The feeling she gets with Moonbyul is different. It always has been, and she likes sentiment despite not being able to label it. Perhaps that's why they've yet to break whatever it is they have, because she's a bit too selfish to let whatever it is go just yet.

"That if I don't stop you'll won't kiss me," Yongsun smiles. She knows how much Moonbyul despises the smell of smoke, can even tell by the cringe on her face right now, yet it doesn't stop her from slipping under the metal bars of the bleachers in a similar fashion to the way Yongsun did only minutes ago, dirtied softball uniform and all. Moonbyul could never mean it, they both know that. "You think so highly of your smooches, ya know?"

Moonbyul hums, leaning in without much of a warning. It wasn't a challenge, but she takes it as one, and Yongsun certainly doesn't mind in any shape of the word. Instead she let's the younger cup her cheek for a better angle, her own hands falling loosely around her waist. She allows herself to melt even further into the warmth Moonbyul provides, as if it was hot enough do to so. Which at this moment seems more likely than it sounds.

The simple touch of her hand feels just about strong enough so, still burning even after it drops from her face to her knee. Their lips follow each other at a familiar pace, one that suggests they won't be doing much more than this today - which Yongsun can't find it in her to feel dejected about, this is all about living in the moment - and she only inclines closer. Moonbyul always had a distinct sent of cinnamon and tasted of the peach lip balm she oh so adored and wore religiously. It together was much more addicting than any form of nicotine, the only difference is Moonbyul remains seemingly unaffected by secondhand smoke.

Eventually, the initiator is the first to pull away. Breathing labored despite their kiss being pretty paced at least for what they're used to. Though Yongsun can't judge as she can feel her chest heaving possibly more than Moonbyul's at the moment. Not entirely from lack of air, the rush she gets in doing so can also be to blame. More hysteria, she assumes.

"Better than your boyfriend, though, hmm?"

There it is, the kick of guilt to the gut that has Yongsun forcing herself not to hunch over and clutch the wounded area. Moonbyul doesn't mean it that way, she knew about Eric when Yongsun came onto her one day after watching her at softball practice. Never once mentioned him when Yongsun suggested their fling become a weekly thing, and now only occasionally if she was feeling overweening.

Pushing aside her inner turmoil, she sits up straighter, trying her best to return Moonbyul's smirk while hoping it doesn't look as awkward as it feels, "I don't know. Kiss me again and I'll know for sure."

Moonbyul's grin grows, easily accepting the invite to connect her and Yongsun's lips again. This time, it's a bit rougher, resulting In Yongsun tightening her grip around the former girl's middle so she doesn't topple over onto the grass. Their teeth clash so much it's almost unpleasant but Moonbyul makes up for it with passion and tongue. Yongsun's did in fact prefer her lips over anyone she'd ever kissed in the past, but she tried using teasing to force that fact down her throat. 

At times like this, she almost wishes Moonbyul wasn't her dirty little secret. In a perfect world she would be dating her instead, not having to hide or pretend her feelings weren't more than what they were supposed to be. Yongsun wouldn't have to pretend she didn't know Moonbyul doesn't return her feelings, because in an alternate reality, she does. Almost, because she knows that will never be their reality. So once they pull away, she licks her red lips and smiles in contrast to the painful clenching in her chest. 

"Yeah. Much better."

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a weird format i was bored and inspired after listening to love me right by exo, aka their superior title track & where i got the title from. it made me want to write something centered around 90s (in my mind it's the time period of which this is set) high school angst, if only a snippet, which is what this clearly ended up being. hopefully someone enjoys lol i just wanted this out of my drafts
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/whosthctgirl)


End file.
